Camui Gackpo
Camui Gackpo is a Vocaloid that's loyal to Russia, sent to find Rin in the present day era. Serving under the Russian regime, Camui existed sometime prior to the fall of the Soviet Union; in his programming, he also contains the data file of the young boy who served as a Russian child-soldier along with Irina. Once released he becomes a main antagonist for the series as he attempts to destroy Kagamine Rin and Len. History In the Russia Era Originally, there was a boy born in Russia, a boy who worked as one of the child soldiers under Putin. Over the course of his employment, the boy worked with another girl named Irina,Stealing is Wrong? - ガキの相手か？ who one day entrusted him with her dog.No Need to Worryy!! - ロシアを去る前に 君を他人に預けたにゃ When the dog stole his scarf,No Need to Worryy!! PV he shot the animal for sport under the encouragement of his other comrades and was murdered by Irina as a result.Not Together - 子供に撃たれ 消えて行く意識 君の銃の音 悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴悲鳴 Afterwards, the Russian officer Elena recreated the boy in a spam file that was uploaded to the internet to show the world the government's exploitation of children, along with a data file for Irina and her dog.Puulog☆ - December 24, 2012 - 元々は共産主義、秘密主義国家の内部情報（少年兵同士の争い、兵士への薬物投与など）をバラす為にバラまかれたスパムファイルデータだったものが At some point, the spam file was attached with a virusA Place to Chat! - 結局、あんた達はウィルスとして再びバラまかれた After the data Irina mixed with the Vocaloid Kagamine Rin, the data boy was intended to be Kagamine Len. Shortly after, however, the boy's data file was replaced by the data dog, done in accordance with the data Irina's wish to have her dog back.A Place to Chat! - （ミク）　本当はあのハゲが「鏡音レン」になっていたかもね。でも選択したのは、あの子のこころ、 見た目はおまけに過ぎないわ。 As a result, the data boy mixed with Camui Gackpo instead, and associated with those who were troubled by the propagation of Elena's story through the data files she'd uploaded.A Place to Chat! - それが広まって困る人達が居る。 ... 「伝えるもの」がいなくなって、彼らからすると異常な事が 起きてるってばれたからね。 At some point, he acquired a red scarf and kept it in his wallet.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - このスカーフはなんだろう、、、？ Part 3 After Ronald disappeared, Camui was sent out to destroy Kagamine Rin himself.We Met Again, eh?☆ - アレが消えたんだから始末しないとな！ Walking through Tokyo, Camui caught sight of his quarry standing with her iPhone and stood before her; as Rin looked up at him, Camui drew out his gun and,We Met Again, eh?☆ PV smile vanishing, he fired at her headphones,Goodbye to the Dream☆ PV shattering one of her earpieces.Goodbye to the Dream☆ - バックアップはもう刺せないわ Taking aim at Rin herself next, he prepared to fire before Len arrived and kicked the gun out of his hand.Goodbye to the Dream☆ PV As Rin escaped, Camui recovered in a kneeling position and appraised the figure in front of him.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV He realized that Len, one of the other divisions of their story, had also become a Vocaloid, which had repelled Ronald.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - おまえもボカロになって アレだけがはじかれた As Len babbled in preparation to fight, Camui began musing on how the boy had a heart;The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - ただ、、、こいつに心が ... なぜこんな無駄なものにさ 君はこころ救われ　僕から逃げるんだよ？ standing and drawing a sword, he reminisced about how he himself had lost his heart and become addicted to drugs in his past as a child soldier.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - こころ無くす　クスリに救われたのに After Len attacked him with an elbow strike and jumped back,The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - 三沢式の肘で切るぜ！ throwing a pike at him, Camui realized that Len had, in his previous life, been the dog of their story.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - サンマ食べる？生だけど どぞー！ おまえ犬か、、 Shocked,The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - これはまいったな あの物語では僕は犬以下だもんな Camui expressed his disgust with this realization before trying to strike Len.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - ではここでも同じ結末、、 Len dodged, striking him again with his elbow, and Camui was knocked unconscious. As a result, he lost his wig and Len stole his wallet.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV Camui then lay there in the growing snowfall until he was found by Miku,The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV who took him home and stripped him of his uniform as she lay him on the floor. As he lay in Miku's room, Camui regained consciousness while she was researching on her laptop and faintly smiled as he stared ahead.To You, To Me PV Soon afterward he got up, got dressed, and then got his hands on a USB drive that would link him into Rin's interior data world.A Place to Chat! - だからあんたにもUSBを撃った。 あのハゲにももう取り付けたわ。 Inserting the device into his headphones, he used it to enter Rin's interior and fell back "asleep" on the floor.A Place to Chat! PV Part 4 Upon entering the data world, Camui's Soviet tattoo disappeared.The Broken Mirror. PV Soon after, he found Len approaching Irina and fired at him, coming into the boy's point of view; as the bullet missed,The Broken Mirror. - 弾が当たらない... he stood holding Len at gunpoint and taunting that he wouldn't be able to change anything now.The Broken Mirror. - いいよ、運命（けっか）は変わらないんだから Hearing Len's reasoning that he was fighting for Rin, the surprised Camui pointed out she was once a murderer before admitting he was the same,The Broken Mirror. - あいつは人殺しだよ？ 魚...？ ボクと同じなんだよｗ musing about how pathetic they once were in their "past lives" as soldiers.The Broken Mirror. - ボクの ことも 見てくれよ...カワウソだろ☆ Camui then moved on to musing how taking care of a dog hadn't changed him the way it changed Irina;The Broken Mirror. - 犬を預けられた時に ボクも変わる？ 違う during this time, he lowered his gun. No longer at gunpoint, Len silenced Camui and then, after giving a final speech, he ran at him. The two wrestled, with Camui briefly overwhelming Len, before Len suddenly threw him off with the Atomic Suplex Hold.The Broken Mirror. PV Once defeated, Camui posed no more obstacle to Len leaving the data world.In Your Eyes. Traits Personality As a carry-over from his old programming as Irina's comrade, Camui had a destructive personality and was cruel to other people. Used to being ordered to destroy, he was frustrated with the more peaceful world around him and violently unhappy;We Met Again, eh?☆ - ボクが壊すほどのものがない ... それでも　君だけが 幸せ　なんてね　はぁ？ as a result, he was spiteful towards Kagamine Rin, his old comrade who had managed to find happiness in her new life, and wished to destroy her.We Met Again, eh?☆ - それでも　君だけが 幸せ　なんてね　はぁ？ 許せぬ　壊したい He also had no scruple against destroying anyone who got in his way, such as Kagamine Len, and was unbothered by whether or not his target was just an innocent Vocaloid.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - おまえもボカロになって アレだけがはじかれた Fully recalling all his memories, Camui had a low opinion of his previous life, seeing his old self and Irina as both being pathetic.The Broken Mirror. - ボクの ことも 見てくれよ...カワウソだろ☆ He nonetheless carried the same values from his previous existence into the next one, having a cynical view of life and sentimentality. He, as a result, did not understand the depth of Len's feelings towards Rin or the persistence the boy had in protecting his 'heart',The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - なぜこんな無駄なものにさ 君はこころ救われ　僕から逃げるんだよ？ when he himself had lost his heart to violence.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - 全て壊してしまえばいいと 一緒に教わった人の頃 こころ無くす Fitting this pragmatism he was coldly efficient when dispatching targets, while also taking a sadistic pleasure in it.We Met Again, eh?☆ - 激しく　壊したい Skills and Abilities Camui appeared much stronger than the average person and as a result able to take more abuse without his body being destroyed; despite this, he could be rendered inoperational by an equally strong opponent such as Kagamine Len,The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV weak to the Vocaloid's wrestling moves,The Broken Mirror. PV although able to regain consciousness later.To You, To Me. PV Camui was primarily skilled at using weaponry, such as a small gun, and typically fired one-handed with remarkable precision.Goodbye to the Dream☆ PV He additionally was skilled at using a sword and concealing it from view until in use.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV He was also, however, able to use his body as a weapon in wrestling an opponent bare-handed.The Broken Mirror. PV Camui was also knowledgeable about his targets and their shared circumstances, knowing everything that had happened in the Russian era in contrast to the likes of Rin or Len who acted in ignorance.We Met Again, eh?☆ - 何が起こったのかは　分かるよ He also had some amount of technological savvy, able to get his hands on a USB port and use it to successfully upload himself into Kagamine Rin's interior.A Place to Chat! - だからあんたにもUSBを撃った。 あのハゲにももう取り付けたわ。 Appearance Camui was tall and narrow in frame; typical of a Vocaloid, he had a black headset attached to his head with red lights, into which a USB drive or disk could be inserted to change or update his programming. Originally he wore a black wig with long hair tied into a ponytail, his long bangs on either side of his face; after his first conflict with Len, however, the wig was lost and he remained bald for the rest of the series.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV Tattooed on his head was a Soviet symbol to indicate his allegiance to the former Soviet Union and Russia by extension.To You, To Me. PV Similarly to the coloring on his headset, Camui had bright red and eerie eyes. He also wore a long black buttoned up coat, thick boots, and dark pants. Additionally he wore gloves, likely due to the cold conditions in which he was hunting Rin.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ PV While not wearing it on his usual outfit, Camui carried in his wallet a red scarf similar to his past life's own for his own reasons.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - このスカーフはなんだろう、、、？ Relationships Kagamine Rin Camui's target and former companion from his past life, the two of them once sharing the same purpose from Elena. Thinking of her as Irina as a result of his programming,The Broken Mirror. - イリーナは犬を育てはじめて Camui Gackpo nonetheless shared no sense of companionship with Rin.We Met Again, eh?☆ - 許せぬ　壊したい In contrast, he instead painted them as both being the same,The Broken Mirror. - あいつは人殺しだよ？ 魚…？ ボクと同じなんだよｗ murderers for the sake of their government and pathetic in how they were strung along by drugs.The Broken Mirror. - 見てくれよ…カワウソだろ☆ Because of this, he despised Rin for having found some happiness in comparison to the miserable being he was,We Met Again, eh?☆ - それでも　君だけが 幸せ　なんてね　はぁ？ 許せぬ　壊したい seeing it as her lying to herself to stay content despite remembering everything about her past.We Met Again, eh?☆ - また会えたのに　君は嘘つき☆ As a result, Camui wished to destroy her violently and easily was sent out for that purpose.We Met Again, eh?☆ - 激しく　壊したい He also gleefully tried to stop any and all attempts from Len to save her even in the data world.The Broken Mirror. PV Kagamine Len Kagamine Len was Camui's opponent, as the former tried to save Rin from the latter; the two of them also were once given the same purpose as spreading the "story" of the sad children from Elena. Dueling him on two separate occasions, Camui saw Len as just an obstacle to his goals and, once he realized that he came from the dog that his "former life" had shot, found him detestable.The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - おまえ犬か、、これはまいったな In addition to his hatred of the boy, Camui was at times amused and baffled by his behavior. Not understanding the worth of a heart due to his background,The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - ただ、、、こいつに心が あるのはどうしてなのだろう？ なぜこんな無駄なものにさ the assassin didn't understand why Len fought so hard to protect his and why he was fighting for Rin's sake, despite knowing her past as "Irina."The Broken Mirror. - はぁ…？ あいつは人殺しだよ？ Ronald McDonald A program who apparently had the same purpose as Camui in dealing with Rin. Gackpo's personal relationship to Ronald is unknown, but having a derogatory view of him,We Met Again, eh?☆ - アレが消えたんだから始末しないとな！ Gackpo referred to him with a dehumanizing term and considered him an inferior being,The Other Side of the Mirror＞ - 分けられた下等なもの ... アレだけがはじかれた 伝えることも出来ない虫けら whose disappearance led to his being sent out to deal with Rin himself.We Met Again, eh?☆ - アレが消えたんだから始末しないとな！ Trivia Curiosities *Unlike the rest of the Vocaloid-based characters, Camui displays a different hair and eye color from his Vocaloid, Camui Gackpo; he is further differentiated by his hair only being a wig. *Numtack05 had originally intended the role of Camui Gackpo to be taken by KAITO.Puulog☆ - March 27, 2009 - お気づきの方もいるようですが、実はがくぽとルカを使う予定はありませんでしたｗ というのも、カイトとメイコを使う予定だったんですよね。 *Due to having red eyes like Red Rin and his wig being a disguise, it's possible Camui is the virus attached to the boy's data file, like what Red Rin is to Irina. Gallery |-| Part 3= IfWeMeetAgain.PNG|Camui taking aim at Rin from We Met Again, eh?☆ OtherSideoftheMirror_1.PNG|Camui with his wig in The Other Side of the Mirror＞ OtherSideoftheMirror_5.PNG|Shot of Camui having lost his wig Kimini8.jpg|Camui's stripped body in To You, To Me. |-| Part 4= Broken_Mirror_5.jpg|Camui in The Broken Mirror. AtomicSuplexLen.jpg|Flashback of Len defeating Camui in With the You I Can't See. |-| Misc= Camuiwig.jpg|A sketch of Camui in his wig by Shiuka MoreCamui.jpg|Illustration of Camui without his wig References }} Category:Characters Category:Vocaloid Era